<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>漫长的告别 by thunderybee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24699367">漫长的告别</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderybee/pseuds/thunderybee'>thunderybee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 《无法触碰》＆《Me Before You》AU 注意</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:33:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24699367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderybee/pseuds/thunderybee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jesse McCree/Genji Shimada, 麦源</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>漫长的告别</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他偶尔会来到这里，柏树的枝条从风中低下头，麦克雷感觉到他们，这里残留着他的家人，曾经每每此时他的喉咙就像上了锁一样扣紧，无法发声，后来他学着打招呼，对着那个青年，会尝试着说你好。至少他在他的生命里是走完了最后的时间，并向彼此学会了友善以待。</p><p>当他走下山丘，松柏细碎的味道消失了，他们的灵魂也不曾跟来，麦克雷走的很慢，但很轻松。</p><p> </p><p>1.</p><p>每当麦克雷回想起稀碎的童年及青少年时期，他自认为那些还是平庸而又美满非常的日子，父亲在城里工作，将他寄宿在乡下的家里，让人眼晕的麦田和水沟边不大长个的苹果树陪着他窜到了足足快一米七，父亲总是搭周六下午四点的班车来看儿子，给麦克雷偷偷看他的警徽和私人枪械，他扑上去骑在男人背上问这问那，还能闻到发旧的衣领里轻飘飘的洗涤剂味道。他清楚地记得这些细枝末节，却不再记得之后的所有，记忆的断层直到警局里某位沉默寡言的单身汉同事领养了他，将他永远带离那些熟悉而陈旧的所有。</p><p>麦克雷自认为脾气不算最坏，他也不知道怎么了，他知道那些袭警谋杀之类的并不是莱耶斯的错，或许莱耶斯并不这么想，所以才怀着愧疚收养了同事的遗孤。他总是克制不住地和莱耶斯起冲突，直到再无冲突可起，这一行真是高危职业。</p><p>他的回忆里没有细枝末节的柔情和保护，就像他所伫立的人群后的那些小小的坟墓，至此他成了那个偏离轨道的行星，所有的引力……联系……离他而去，刻板的唱诗和圣奥古斯丁的祈祷文赋予他如常的宁静，让麦克雷与所有的过往分隔两地，转身告别。</p><p>麦克雷原本是在就业局心不在焉地看招聘启事，度过一周语焉不详的试用期，最后他留在了那栋豪宅里，岛田源氏是个矛盾的人，在他看来就像这人最终挑挑拣拣留下了没什么大经验的自己一样混乱，他在岛田身上觉察到一种疏离的亲近，像是坦然呈现了一颗心般简洁，又刻意扣上一层玻璃罩，他不近不远地站在一边，抽着烟，彼此审视忖度。</p><p>尽管源氏放羊式的雇佣让他难以适应，但青年身上有种近乎母性的柔和，像是一汪明净的水，温度不高也不低，无论如何探手也不会受伤，一种满不在乎的松懈，以及很长一段时间以后麦克雷才觉察到的隐秘的狡诈和孩子气。</p><p> </p><p>2.</p><p>源氏的身体状况比他想的更糟糕，虽然他精神还算不错，但总能折腾麦克雷。</p><p>他时常在黑暗里想象着漂浮起来，脖颈上能感触到轮廓在黑暗里融化了，如果没有灼烧的感觉，他就靠想象支撑着脊柱和金属丝和喉咙里的医疗管打发时间，他将头转过去，柔软的枕头恰到好处，不会憋住他所剩无几的呼吸，一种麻木而迟钝的感觉在脑子里弥漫开来，过了一会儿那份刺痛变得尖锐，像流水凝为冰锥在神经里生长起来。他意识到自己在哭泣，麦克雷开了灯，粗鲁而毫无章法地嚷嚷什么事。</p><p>“冷，”源氏竭力咬着牙，还是发出一种酸痛的咯咯声，“我很……冷……温度……没法控制。”</p><p>“那，”麦克雷感到有些手足无措，“那要，要我抱着你吗？”</p><p>源氏用一种见鬼的表情看着他，尽管他哆嗦地牙疼，但无可奈何的感叹清晰可闻，甚至有些难堪的愤怒，“你……电影看多了吧——空调和取、取暖器！”</p><p>麦克雷只好落荒而逃。</p><p>后来麦克雷才开始对这份工作认真起来，开始去了解瘫痪病人——残疾金字塔上顶尖的佼佼者们关于冷热失调的事，源氏的好脾气让他相当关照他的医生和护工，但并不意味着他愿意主动洋洋洒洒地把所有病痛写进日程表事无巨细地提醒麦克雷，他骨头里保持着一种古怪而传统的自持含蓄，相当敏锐，坚强又脆弱。</p><p>但如果麦克雷想知道……</p><p>“就像蹩脚的新手师傅下厨，”源氏懒洋洋地盯着他，“从冰柜里掏出的速冻食品径直扔进冒泡的沸锅里。”</p><p>“有时候我的骨头瑟瑟发抖，冻得咯吱尖叫，但神经和血管却在燃烧……有时候这种感觉又会倒过来。”</p><p>“你为什么在咽口水。”</p><p>“从‘下厨’开始，”麦克雷把视线错开，“我的脑子就停在炸鸡排那儿了。”</p><p>他尽可能地掩饰着自己的情绪，而源氏也很给面子地笑了，他向来善解人意，如果不是青年被困在轮椅上的身体干脆地就像一片枯叶，麦克雷甚至怀疑他会揶揄着给他一个爱的抱抱。</p><p>    有时候我并不反感这些感觉，麦克雷诧异地看向源氏，青年也平静地看向他。</p><p>    “大部分时间…实际上……我感觉不到我的身体，”源氏看起来很平静，“什么都没有。”</p><p>“那样很好……至少比你把我手指头磕在墙上流血也没有感觉到要好。”</p><p>他讲完后保持沉默，麦克雷感到了一种从脚趾头升起的精疲力尽。他当然不认为源氏在拐弯抹角地告状。</p><p>麦克雷关上了灯，在源氏沉沉入眠的过程中尽量放松身体，靠在椅子里昏昏欲睡。</p><p>他的梦里充斥着金麦田上飞驰的黑色太阳，波光粼粼的河流边飞驰的乌鸦振翼。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>3.</p><p>“那时候我很喜欢极限运动，”源氏抿了抿嘴，他很喜欢用这些比较明显的小动作来活动自己，也许是医嘱？“高空跳伞……或者滑翔……之类的。”</p><p>“我还以为会是街头飞车或者打架闹事——这种运动。”麦克雷懒洋洋地在椅背上歪倒，他像在一头精致瓷屋里束手束脚的狮子，乱糟糟的，有意无意地保持着自己的异类。</p><p>“对我来说不管做什么，都得找点意义，”源氏把目光从他的衣领上的折痕挪到了窗台，“斗殴太低级了，也很无聊。”</p><p>高级趣味的有钱人，麦克雷尽量温和地腹诽他的雇主，并竭力不去看那几个圆头圆脑的布娃娃和看起来会发光的模型。</p><p>“腾跃到半空……然后抬头盯着天空……大概真的飞行也不过如此了……”源氏满怀感慨地回忆，“并且这很刺激，”他朝麦克雷眨了眨眼，“相当好玩，能见识到半空中吓尿了的裤子。”</p><p>麦克雷笑出了声，“所以你的小胳膊小腿就像那些裤头一样粉身碎骨了？”</p><p>青年的眼睛黯淡了一下，麦克雷反省了一下，但源氏并没有被打击到。</p><p>“有一天我跟半藏吵架了，又一次，前所未有的激烈，”源氏慢吞吞地斟酌着用词，麦克雷想起账单上那个他看来七扭八怪的签名，“大概那些催促和压力终于压垮他了，实际上父亲去世后，他连话都不想跟我说，我猜那天他肯定喝多了。”</p><p>麦克雷注意到他又流露出那种刻意虚假的轻蔑，他实在不擅长扮演一个坏角色，麦克雷想：</p><p>“后来你就不堪悲痛一气之下跳楼自杀还失败地未遂？”</p><p>源氏轻笑了下，摇了摇头，“他平时不会说那些有失水准的话，至少不会和我面对面说。不过我想他对我的失望非常真心实意……还有厌烦……至少我那时候很肯定。”</p><p>“我想逃出去……远离这些，但我忘了这里不是装备齐全的俱乐部，就是一个，唔，”他似乎对自己的失误有些赧然，“普通的三楼。”</p><p>这一次他太冲动了，没有宽大的伞翼带着他飞远，而是像一只失衡的鸟，瞬间在庭院整洁雅致的小径边摔得粉身碎骨。</p><p>源氏想不起来自己有没有向半藏低头呼救，他粉碎的脊椎仁慈地让他陷入了一种绵软的休克，当他像被凝固在了石灰里一样的重重包裹中醒来，他们告诉他半藏说不会再管他了。</p><p>反正他已经再也踏不出去了。</p><p>麦克雷把烟碾灭在烟灰缸里，人造水晶簇新而闪闪发光，刚来的时候他站在庭院里对着湿气寒重的芭蕉叶抽，然后背后的落地玻璃响了响，他的雇主原本倚在轮椅里平和地看书，嘴里叼着的用以翻阅纸张的木杆现在敲在了玻璃窗上，叫他进来抽烟。</p><p>说到这里源氏就不再开口，他们相对无言着彼此别过视线望着他们的另一侧，麦克雷盯着被雨雾笼罩得灰蒙蒙的落地窗，阴郁地就像他父亲和继父和所有那些人的葬礼，尽管女士的棺椁上有应景的蝴蝶花，被雨水推挤后还是掉进了泥泞。</p><p>他那时候就那样，捡起那些残破的花瓣，和着泥水握在拳头里，远远地注视着哀拗的人群，这儿有个空洞在他的胸膛里，风吹过去刮出轻飘而无动于衷的响声。</p><p>“擦去你的泪水别再哭泣，如果你……”那些风中携夹着眼泪的祈祷文的低语，让他回想起来依旧空荡又头疼，麦克雷离开了凝视着云层的源氏，去庭院里抽烟。</p><p>他的眼睛里有种灼烧感，这儿有个空洞在他的胸膛里。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>4.</p><p>曾经有个周末的下午麦克雷把源氏执意叫醒，他以为他没有呼吸了。</p><p>“如果是真的，”源氏善意地笑了，“那恐怕靠嗓门是没办法的。”</p><p>他说的对，这个午夜里麦克雷没法把源氏吵起来，他也不对麦克雷说自己是冷还是热，青年瞪大了眼睛，在衰弱下去的脸颊上显得突兀而焦灼，他的喉咙里发出咯咯的喘息，像是某种窒息的呜咽。</p><p>麦克雷意识到了问题所在：他真的不能呼吸了。小小的病毒袭击了他伤痕累累的横膈膜，而源氏脖颈下消失的神经拒绝帮助他有效地控制肌肉来挤压肺部。</p><p>他打了急救电话，这个将要来的骤雨夜看起来会很艰难。</p><p>“呼吸，”麦克雷的嗓子有点哑，他觉得自己遏制不住地要发抖，感觉像是在挤压濒死的蝴蝶，而年轻却衰弱的生命力像砂砾一样固执地从他指缝里坠下去了，“放松——呼吸——源氏……”他竭力拉伸青年上身的肌肉和肢体，让血管和神经保持清醒，轻柔的雨水拂过玻璃窗却听起来比源氏的心跳还要震耳欲聋，而最让麦克雷感到束手无策的是凑热闹般的幻痛密密麻麻地蚕食着青年的生气——他瞪大的眼睛里流露出疼痛的茫然，他在逐渐遗忘活着的快乐。麦克雷站在那儿，他父亲，继父和他朋友的痛苦一同从他生命里席卷而过他却始终无能为力。</p><p>“……”源氏用喉咙里衰减的呼吸啜泣着，以及他听不懂的日语喃喃着几个有些熟悉的音节。麦克雷扶住他苍白的后颈，冰冷的汗水浸湿了背脊外的布料，泅开模糊的痕迹，他曾经在一场雨后偷偷溜去公墓探视他几乎已不记得面貌的父亲，狭小的碑上有一块深色的擦痕，这些死亡的、天国的呼唤与象征何其相似。“源氏，”麦克雷觉得自己灵魂出窍了，远远地站在一边看着自己毫无章法地抢救一片坠落的焦叶一只枯萎的蝴蝶，“求你……”。</p><p>乌鸦穿过麦田的低鸣在他又热又胀的神经里膨胀，让他的大脑隐隐作痛，“你知道他想保护你的……你一直都知道——他从来都没想过这样——”</p><p>源氏的视线始终在清晰和模糊间徘徊着，他张开嘴，竭力和窒息感搏斗，除了帮助他的胸肌保持压力，麦克雷不敢碰他更多，直到医生们跑进来挤开了他，他的衬衫已经湿透了，连手心里都汗津津的，但他很清醒，胸腔里空荡而明净，一种古怪的喜悦和释怀柔和而黏稠地包裹着他，随之而来的是空洞的痛苦和茫然。</p><p>他想他知道莱耶斯，他的家人，他曾经的家人们也想保护他。他是被爱着的，但已经是过去了。</p><p>于是他们把源氏又送回了医院，在他越发瘦弱的身体上接上管道和仪器，麦克雷给过道上藏着掖着坐在角落里的半藏递了一支烟。</p><p>    头发开始发白的中年人接过去没有动作，只是凝视着光可鉴人的地面，麦克雷看上去胡子拉碴不修边幅，而他井井有条，但极度的疲惫感在他们身上是一样的，半藏站起来去面对主治医师，而他精疲力竭地瘫在了走廊的长椅上，他从医院的消毒水味儿里甚至闻到了一点墨西哥菜的味道，麦克雷觉得饿得有点胃痛，他开始想起微波炉加热的粟米饼，辣椒的味道只会让艾玛莉皱眉。</p><p>“加布里尔！你不能老给他吃速冻食品！”</p><p> </p><p>5.</p><p>他开始回想过去的事，这是一个他曾经从未认真看清楚过的世界，痛苦与欢愉，孤独和永恒，曾经他只了解自己的痛苦，一个空洞，麦克雷不知道自己是遗憾还是感激于源氏对生活的渴望，他把这种盎然的生机和宁静的活跃送给自己，让他死气沉沉的灵魂第二次呼吸起来，自己又奄奄一息。在经历了长时间注视着死亡边缘的伫立的残余的生命力后，他的空洞里长出了新的柔软的芽。</p><p> </p><p>6.</p><p>他被叫进去，源氏朦胧而残留着水雾的眼皮看得他本能地想去擦干净，青年没有说话，他的喉咙上有个插着管道的洞，麦克雷只是顺理成章地坐下来，握着他毫无知觉的手，像是触摸着蝴蝶的骨骼。</p><p>青年艰难而缓慢地扭过头看他，那种身体漂浮而无所停留的空虚在他眼睛里蒸腾、消失殆尽，越过了永恒宁静的边缘，他隔着一道不可能再打开的门来向他的朋友道别。他将要放下背负的沉重十字架而走到，不，飞到更高的地方去。</p><p>麦克雷握着他松弛的手贴到鼻息下，源氏断开的神经感觉不到肌肤上温热柔和的呼吸，那是重新活过来的暖流，他不会再获得的东西，但他是如此感激他挚友短暂又漫长的陪伴，他从心灵上如此亲昵地贴近回应着麦克雷，那些粗糙而胡子拉碴的善意和小小的友谊之吻。</p><p>“是要说再见了吗？”麦克雷问他，“已经下定决心了？”</p><p>“您要是想说，”源氏拔除了导管，但并不是意味着他可以痊愈回家了，“就请说吧。”</p><p>他看向在外面僵硬成一块钢板的半藏，踟蹰着犹豫着在门口徘徊，便向源氏开了口，“看起来似乎最难过的倒不是我们。”</p><p>青年露出一个可靠又叹息的微笑，“他不擅长放下什么，他的教育一贯是教他拿起，包括别人的东西，也包括我，”他向麦克雷道谢，“您教会了我很多。”</p><p>我也是，麦克雷嘀咕着但并不愿意表露出来，他眼角憋着的丁点儿小水花很能说明了，“谢谢你。”</p><p>“我想要再睡一会儿，”昨夜暴雨后将外面洗刷一新，午后柔软的日光映衬着细微的啾鸣叫人朦胧地在睡梦的边缘沉重起来，“想要一个好梦。”</p><p>“那你还想要和他说说话吗？”麦克雷问。</p><p>源氏想了想，让麦克雷请半藏进来，“从出生到结束，”他眨眨眼，“我也是有始有终，他该自己想着放下去。”</p><p>半藏进来后，坐在很近的位置和源氏小声说了很久，麦克雷靠在窗户边没有刻意去听，不远的人工湖边摇曳着粼粼的波光，他注视着岸边垂枝上飞走的鸟雀，看向了更远的地方。</p><p>负责程序的医生们进来后，半藏站了起来，握着源氏的手，而他应该已经睡着了。</p><p>麦克雷抓起帽子扣在头上，绕过劝慰着病人和家属的医生，独自走了出去。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>